


A Perfect Match

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Paul and John go clothes shopping, and Paul spots the perfect jacket. But John doesn’t quite agree with him…





	A Perfect Match

After sifting through racks and racks of clothes, Paul finally found something good. He grabbed the jacket and held it up to himself. “What do you think?”

John looked him up and down and nodded. “It would look fabulous.”

“Mm, you think so?” Paul said, stepping closer.

“Yeah, fabulous on _me_.”

Paul glared at him.

“You don’t agree?”

“Maybe I just think it would look better with me taking it _off_ of you,” Paul said, lowering his eyelids.

“Really?” John touched Paul’s hip and pulled him closer. “What would you do next?”

“I’d put the jacket on _myself_ , you arse.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (from SevenCandlesticks): 
> 
> "That jacket would look fabulous..."  
> "You think so?"   
> "...on me!"  
> "Oh..."


End file.
